


After Closing

by kingvandam



Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, alternative universe, okay a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: In Roman's world everything was about business and family. Those were the two most important things. Roman's kept the same group close to him for a long time. He's known Brock since they were young. Family friend. Ever since they were kids they were nothing more than passive aggressive secret rivals. When a certain new employee catches Brock's eye a form of revenge might as well have fallen directly into Roman's lap.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	After Closing

**Author's Note:**

> so this is maybe the start of a darker universe i've been working on. i was going to hold off on posting but got too excited. been wanting to make a verse like this one for a while but i'm finally getting to writing it so enjoy!!

“So, Brock’s been coming in a lot lately,” Roman says as he watches Dean. 

Dean was currently scrubbing down the counter with cleaner. Roman had purposely scheduled him alone for the night shift. The cook had gone home about twenty minutes ago leaving Dean and Roman alone in the diner. 

“Uh yeah I guess. Why?” Dean responded, keeping his attention focused on cleaning the counter.

“He just seems to like you. Guess I’m just wondering if you like him back,” Roman kept his voice and tone level, cool.

“He’s alright,” Dean shrugged. 

“He’s a dick.”

Dean looked back at Roman for a second before responding, “Aren’t you two like childhood friends?”

Friends. It’s not the term Roman would use but it’s the term everyone else uses. They grew up together and their families were friends, but by no stretch of the imagination were Brock and Roman truly friends. If anything the term to use is rival. They competed for everything. If one wanted something than all of a sudden so did the other. That’s just how things went for them. Then it usually went with Brock coming out on top. Outside of business Brock had been winning their silent war. It made Roman’s blood boil. So when Brock started sniffing around the 18 year old college student Roman had employed it was like revenge had just plopped right down into Roman’s hands. Brock wanted him so Roman was going to have him. 

“Exactly, so I would know better than anyone,” Roman gently grabbed Dean’s wrist to still his movements, “And if you ask me you could do a lot better.”

Dean’s eyes met Roman’s, “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Roman stated. 

For another few moments they just stood there and looked at each other. Then Dean’s eyes trailed down to Roman’s lips. Bingo. Slowly Roman leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. When Roman pulled back Dean licked his lip before biting down on it. 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Roman near whispered, “Follow me.”

At that Roman let go of Dean’s wrist and headed for the back office. Dean followed close behind him. When they got through the office door Roman was quick to slam Dean back against it. Dean gasped in surprise and Roman took that as his opportunity to place his lips back on Dean’s. Roman’s hands found their way to Dean’s hips. Meanwhile Dean’s arms found their way around the back of Roman’s neck. Roman had Dean pressed harshly against the door as he began to rub aggressively at Dean’s sides. 

After what felt like too long and not long enough at the same time Roman started walking them backwards toward the desk. As soon as he felt his back hit he turned them around so Dean was pressed up against the desk. Roman took Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back while his hands untucked Dean’s shirt. Dean’s lip was only released so Roman could pull his shirt off of him. The shirt was tossed to the side as Dean’s hands tried to untuck Roman’s button up as well. Roman grabbed both of Dean’s wrists and pinned them behind his back. 

“The only one undressing here is you baby boy,” Roman whispered into his ear. 

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond as he was turned around so his front was pressed against the desk instead of his back. Roman let go of Dean’s hands, opting to run his own against Dean’s abs and sides. Slowly Roman moved one of his hands down to give a squeeze to Dean’s dick through his pants. A smirk rose to Roman’s lips at the way Dean’s breath hitched. Roman began to palm Dean through the denim fabric. Dean let his head fall back on Roman’s shoulder. Throaty whines were just barely dying before they reached Dean’s lips. Roman could feel Dean hardening in his hand. He was hardening himself as he grinded against Dean’s ass. 

After a while Roman moved to undo Dean’s belt buckle. Dean did his best to help but was stuck between Roman and the desk. Only after unbuttoning Dean’s pants did Roman step back far enough to let Dean slide his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, kicking them to the side after he was done. Roman was back on him after that. He gave Dean a few strokes before harshly pushing on the top of his back until Dean was bent over the desk. Roman kept his clothed erection up against Dean’s ass while one of his hands wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck to hold him in place. 

“If you reach into the top drawer there’s lube and a condom,” Roman stated as he grinded against Dean. 

Quickly Dean reached his arms to open the drawer on the other side of the desk. He felt around for a little bit before pulling the lube out and setting it on the desk. Finding the condom in the drawer proved to be a little harder, but he eventually managed and set that on the desk as well. While Dean was doing that Roman had undone his own dress pants and pulled out his hard cock. All while keeping the one hand on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean slid the drawer shut after he’d gotten what they had needed. 

“So did you plan for this or are you just a pervert?” Dean asked with a cocky grin. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Roman replied. 

Roman picked up the condom and held it to Dean’s mouth, “Bite.”

Dean did as he was told and bit on the edge of the packaging. With the wrapper secured between Dean’s teeth Roman pulled it back, causing the packaging to rip open as he did so. Once the condom was open Roman tossed it back down on the desk before picking up the lube. Roman uncapped the lube and poured it into his hand, keeping the other on Dean’s neck. He rubbed the lube around, doing the best to coat his middle and pointer fingers as he did so. 

As Roman pressed his pointer finger against Dean’s hole Dean began to squirm underneath him. Only a little bit, but enough to make a ghost of a smirk to play on Roman’s lips. Roman had no desire to drag this out so he just pushed his finger all of the way in. He pressed his finger in and out at a slow pace, letting Dean loosen up and relax as he did so. Dean tried to get more, but the position he was in didn’t allow for much. Roman sped up his actions before adding a second finger in and slowing back down. Dean huffed out a breath when Roman slowed back down. After only a little bit Roman sped back up. Soon enough and Roman was finger fucking Dean at an unforgiving pace. 

Once Dean had gotten used to the brutal pace Roman had set Roman pulled both fingers all of the way out. The action was met with a rather loud whine that made Roman laugh lightly. Roman picked up the opened condom package and pulled the condom the rest of the way out of the wrapping. With one hand Roman slid the condom onto his own cock. Roman nudged Dean’s legs further apart with his knee before pressing the tip of his dick to Dean’s entrance. 

“You want daddy to fuck you?” Roman asked, voice low and tone dark.

“God,” Dean gasped out, “Fuck, yeah.”

“Then what do you say?” Roman asked.

Dean just whined in annoyance instead of answering. 

Roman landed a harsh smack on Dean’s ass before asking again, “What do you say?”

Dean whined again before speaking again, “Please daddy?”

Roman chuckled darkly before pouring some more lube out onto his hand and coating his condom covered dick with it, “Whatever you want baby boy.”

With that Roman thrust forward, sending himself balls deep into Dean. The hand Roman had on Dean’s neck held him in place as Roman set a nice mid pace. He wasn’t really in the business of giving Dean too much time to adjust. Roman kept that pace for a little while before starting to speed up little by little. Each thrust in was harder and faster than the last. Roman’s pants still being up made the slapping sound in the room faint. Barely audible. The noises Dean was making? Not so much. Those were fairly loud.

Between the desk and Roman’s hand on his neck Dean couldn’t go anywhere. He was pinned in place at Roman’s mercy. A smile threatened to rise to Roman’s lips at the sight of it. Roman squeezed lightly on the back of Dean’s neck. The pace Roman was now setting was brutal and unforgiving. Dean was letting out little whines and bitten off moans. Roman could see him biting his lip to hold the sounds in.

“Don’t hold back. I wanna hear every pretty little sound you make,” Roman’s voice dripped lust.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped. 

After that Dean let every noise out. Every little whimper and each slightly too loud moan. The sounds Dean was making only encouraged Roman to go harder. He was really slamming into Dean now. The slapping sound of their bodies colliding was more of a smack. Roman leaned over Dean and started kissing along his shoulder and the parts of his neck not covered by Roman’s hand. Roman knew he shouldn’t but started sucking marks onto Dean anyway. Dean grasped uselessly at the surface of the desk. 

“Can’t wait to see you for the morning shift,” Roman spoke directly into Dean’s ear, “Bet you’ll still be limping.”

“Fucking better be,” Dean half laughed out.

“Trust me you will,” Roman bit lightly on Dean’s ear.

With that Roman moved his free hand down in front of Dean to start stroking him slowly while he pounded into Dean harshly. The left over lube on Roman’s hand made stroking easy from the jump. Dean eyes rolled back slightly on one particular thrust. Roman adjusted so he could his that spot over and over while matching the speed of his stroking to his thrusts. The noises Dean was making were garbled nonsense. It wasn’t long before Dean’s voice pitched up.

“God I’m gonna cum,” Dean squeaked out.

“Ask first,” Roman mumbled into his shoulder.

Dean let out an irritated whine, “Please daddy can I cum?”

“Go ahead,” Roman whispered into his ear.

Almost on command Dean spilled out into Roman’s hand and onto the side of the desk. Roman continued to fuck him through his orgasm until his body went limp underneath him. That’s when Roman stood back up, moving his hands to Dean’s hips and started to chase his own orgasm. Roman managed to find a somehow more brutal and unforgiving pace than he previously had. A few more thrusts after that and Roman was cumming into the condom and riding out his orgasm. Thrusts became jittery and uneven as they slowed down until Roman came to a complete stop. 

When he did he stood, taking a moment to catch his breath. Dean was still gasping for air underneath him. When Roman pulled out he was only slightly hard, softening by the second. Dean’s weight was supported by the desk underneath him. Roman rolled off the condom and tied off the end before tossing it into the trash and wiping Dean’s cum off on Dean’s back. He tucked himself away and adjusted his clothes. If it wasn’t for the light sheen on his skin you’d never be able to tell anything had happened. On Roman’s end at least. Dean on the other hand looked like a fucked out mess. Roman took a moment to really admire his work. 

Dean was covered in a layer of sweat, marks covering his left shoulder. There was a light impression of Roman’s hand on one of Dean’s cheeks from the earlier smack. It was easy to tell what Dean had been up to. Especially with the cum that was now on his back. 

“Gonna need to clean this up too,” Roman pointed out.

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet.

Roman just stood and watched as Dean redressed himself. He couldn’t wait for Brock to come in and see the marks that Dean’s uniform shirt didn’t cover. Revenge was sweet and Roman wasn’t as sure as he had been before that this would be a one time thing. He wouldn’t be apposed to another round or two with Dean some other time. Who ever said you only had to get revenge once.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
